Baraba
is a choju from the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He first appeared in episode 13 "Execution! The Five Ultra Brothers and was later killed off by Ultraman Ace in episode 14 "The Five Stars that Scattered Throughout the Galaxy. While Barabas made his sole major appearance in Ultraman Ace, he is a component of the chimera kaiju Tyrant, and thus technically appears as such whenever Tyrant is present. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 75 m *Weight: 85,000 t *Origin: Yapool's dimension → Tokyo History Ultraman Ace Barabas was one of Yapool's choju that yapool had specifically planned to be used in his latest effort to kill Ultraman Ace. Barabas's attack was first felt upon the older brother of a young boy, killing him. Later, Ultraman Ace was called into action by an Ultra Sign by the Ultra Brothers, who were on their way to investigate the planet of Golgotha. As Ace left to join his garrison, Yapool released Barabas onto Earth, who quickly went into smashing cars, buildings, and whatever laid in his path, with only little opposition in the form of TAC. It was also soon discovered that the investigation on Golgotha was a trap to kill the Ultra Brothers by Yapool, while Ace managed to escape thanks to some convincing, Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Jack were shackled to crosses that had been prepared for them on the planet. Ace managed to return to Earth and quickly fought Barabas into the Ultra's favor. Yapool however warned Ace had if he kills Barabas, the Ultra brothers would be killed by the entity himself. Unable to properly fight with the thought of his brothers in danger, Barabas gained the upper hand attacking Ace until Ace reverted back to his previous forms of Hokuto and Minami as Barabas returned back to Yapool, his mission a success. The next day, Barabas returned to the city he attacked with his only opposition being TAC, leaving the tide of battle, one-sided. Once Ace recovered, rescued the Ultra Brothers, and stopped Ace Killer he returned back to Earth to settle business with Barabas. The battle was roughly at a standstill between the ultra and the Choju. Barabas tried to kill Ace by shooting his Sword at the Ultra, but Ace caught the sword and threw it back, impaling Barabas through the torso. Ace then rushed forwards, and delivered a blow to the back of the beast's head, dislodging its eyes and leaving the monster dashing about in intense pain. Finally, Ace dislodged Barabas' mace, caught it, and charged, slicing the Choju's head off as he rushed past. Amidst great cheering from TAC and civilians, Ace flew off to recover. Trivia *Barabas's roar is a modified Gigan roar. *Barabas's arms would be used to create the monster, Tyrant. *Although not physically seen, Barabas is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's left arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *His death is arguably one of, if not the, most brutal deaths in the Ultra Series. *Barabas was probably named for the thief that Pontius Pilate was told to free instead of Jesus in the Christian Bible, Barabbas. Ultraman Taro Although not physically seen he became the arms of Tyrant, a monster who was created/combined by the souls of one of the past defeated monsters, which would appear in other movies. Ultraman Ginga Barabas participated in the Dark Spark War fighting alongside various monsters against Ultras until he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. He was first seen as a Spark Doll being dug by Hikaru Raido after detecting him with the Ginga Spark. Alien Icarus then stole the Spark Doll after Hikaru gave it to Misuzu Isurugi. Icarus then dark lived himself as well as Barabas, Red King, Seagoras, King Crab, Bemstar, and Hanzagiran to form Tyrant. After Tyratn was defeated by Hikaru as Ultraman Tiga and Tomoya Ichijouji as Jean-nine, all of the monsters, including Barabas, were turned back into Spark Dolls and were the collected by Hikaru and his friends. In episode 7, him along with many other monsters are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *In the special Ginga the Live! Barabas appears along with many of the other Tyrant monsters (except Alien Icarus) to help host along with Gomora and Alien Godola. Powers and Weapons *Flames: Barabas can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. *Grappling Hook: Barabas can fire out a chained grappling hook from his spiked mace hand. This chain can then coil around an enemy's throat or body part. However, this ability has a fatal flaw, in that if an opponent can get hold of the weapon, they can take it off and use it themselves. *Sword Flashes: Barabas can create paralyzing flashes of light emitting from the sword on his head. *Sword Launch: The horn-like sword that adorns Barabas’ head is capable of launching from his head like a missile. However this sword does not have a homing ability and can be picked out of the sky and used as a weapon, even by his enemies. * Tail: Barabas' tail splits into three pieces near the end of it. It can be used to strangle foes. Baraba Flames.jpg|Flames Sword Flashes.jpg|Sword Flashes Baraba Tail.jpg|Tail Spark Doll Barabas became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark Doll was found by Alien Icarus and used to re-create the the kaiju Tyrant. Eventually, all of Tyrant's sets of Spark Dolls claimed by Hikaru when said monster defeated. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Barabas was freed from the curse the befell him and along with other former victims, returned to their home worlds. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages *Barabas was used by Alien Icarus with other Spark Dolls and himself to become Tyrant. Eventually, the monster defeated by the combined forces of Hikaru/Ultraman Tiga and Tomoya/Jean-nine. Gallery Barabas-0.jpg Barabas-0.png Barabas.png Barabas sowrd.png barabas impailed.jpg|Barabas impaled by his own sword. Barabas eye scream.png|Barabas' eyes popped out Barabas 4.jpg|Barabas Behind the Scenes Toy Release Information Barabas was released once in the Ultra Monster Series. He is 5.5 in tall and has 3 points of articulation. His coloring is off a little because he is black with a blue belly highlight and is pink and purple on his head. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He is 5in tall and has a more accurate color design to him and is #18 in the series. Barabas toys.jpg|Barabas barabas spark doll.jpg|Barabas Spark Doll Barabas X-Plus.jpg|Barabas X-Plus Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Kaiju Category:Tyrant's Body Part Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Fire Kaiju